1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modulators in optic fiber couplers and more particularly to filters, polarizers, on/off switches, amplifiers and other devices for modulating the light transmitted on an optic fiber.
2. Description of the Related art
In the past modulation and modification of light on optic fiber was accomplished at the light generating source by varying the input voltage on the energy generator or by using filtering and polarizing devices based on fusion technology in the optic fibers.